


Ghoul Boys Overnight

by poodiefruity



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Other, Pillow Talk, Platonic Cuddling, Short, but like not at all really, except for like 2 sentences, i imagine this is how their overnights go, idk i thought it was a cute idea, mainly platonic but shyan if you squint, the ghoul boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poodiefruity/pseuds/poodiefruity
Summary: Shane just wants to sleep.





	Ghoul Boys Overnight

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i don't even know. i was writing some other stuff and lost motivation, so i went for something super short. leave a comment y'all.

“Did you hear that?’

“No.”

“Are you sure? Because I heard that.”

“I’m sure.”

….

“Okay, tell me you heard that one.”

“Holy shit, Ryan. It was the  _ wind _ . Just chill out.”

“You know, just  _ once  _ I would like for you to be on my side. Have an open mind, maybe try and see it from my perspective.”

“Just once I would like to get a full night of sleep when we travel to these locations. I guess we don’t always get what we want.”

“You don’t have to be such a grump.”

“Ryan. I have been up for twenty-two hours. Now, I’m in a sleeping bag, on the floor of an old abandoned house, wearing my winter jacket and socks on my hands to keep warm, and all I want to do is sleep. So I’m a bit cranky. Sue me.”

….

….

“Do you think ghosts get cold?”

“Jesus Christ, Bergara. No I don’t, because  _ ghosts aren’t real _ . Please, let me sleep.”

….

….

….

“....Shane?”

There is a heavy, exasperated sigh.

“What?”

“I’m cold.”

….

“Come here.”

There is shuffling, and then two bodies huddle into one big clump.

“Thanks, buddy.”

“Don’t mention it. I’m serious. Be quiet.”

….

….

….

….

“Hey Shane?”

“ _ Ryan _ -”

“Goodnight.”

….

….

“G’night, Ry.”


End file.
